


An Advantageous Arrangement

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriages, F/M, Fire Nation politics, Fire Nation teen angst, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mai is a good girlfriend, Mai is emotionally repressed, Mai-Centric, Prequel, Zuko and Mai were betrothed, Zuko is Awkward, Zuko is an awkward turtle-duck, Zuko's banishment, kid!Mai, kid!Zuko, maiko, that's all they do, they were quite happy with that arrangement(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: slight AU in which Zuko and Mai were betrothed as children. shameless fluff mixed with angst. Because it's not Zuko and Mai unless it's angsty.Chapter 2 is only an epilogue of sorts





	1. Chapter 1

"Mother."

 

Mai kept her voice even, because she knew she mustn't shout, but she couldn't help the slight undertone of anger and desperation. As Mother looked at her, Mai averted her eyes, hiding the barely concealed emotion.

 

Mother lifted one delicate eyebrow. "Yes, Mai." Permission to speak.

 

Mai could handle staying silent at the dinner parties, nodding and bowing politely to the guests, speaking only when spoken to, which wasn't often. She could handle the tight, frilly clothes, or the heavy, garish ones, or the slathers of expensive makeup that caked her cheeks to display their family's wealth. She could handle standing motionless in public and dressed up like one of the porcelain dolls she owned while her parents spoke with the nobles. That was what was required of her; she could do that, it was necessary.

 

But this - Mai knew this would be good for their family, good for Father's career. In her mind, she knew that. But this would be the entirety of _her_ future - shouldn't she have _some_ say? 

 

"Mother - I would rather not get married. I'm only eight years old."

 

Mother laughed as if Mai had said something especially stupid. "Oh, Mai - it's not really _marriage_. No one expects you to get married at eight. It's merely - an agreement. Promising you to the prince in the future, when you're older. It's only an arrangement, darling, that's all. You should be happy, dear - you'll want for nothing! Marrying into the Royal Family is a great honor!"

 

 _Why don't_ you _do it, then?_ But Mai did not say what she was thinking. "Yes, Mother."

 

Mother knelt in front of her and kissed her forehead, brushing the long black bangs out of her face. "Hurry now, best clothes. You'll be meeting the prince in a few hours."

 

***

 

Noontide over the capitol city found Mai and her mother waiting in a dark anteroom of the Royal Palace, seated on cool polished metal. Mai fought the urge to kick her feet back and forth in apprehension, instead gazing resolutely at the opposite wall, her fingernails digging into her palms. 

 

The palace was easily the largest, most magnificent structure she had ever been in, all dark red tapestries and high, vaulted ceilings and obsidian pillars with dim torches mounted on them, doing little to pierce the shadows. If the Royal Family were all firebenders, Mai wondered why they would want to live in such a poorly lit place. Not that it was her place to question them; she wasn't even a bender. They probably had their reasons. 

 

They hadn't been waiting long when a boy about Mai's age and a tall, elegant woman that could only be Princess Ursa entered. Mai sat still and silent as her mother and the princess exchanged polite greetings. Lady Ursa had her dark hair in a simple style, with minimal makeup on her face, but Mai couldn't help but think that she was more beautiful than all the elaborately dressed noblewomen she had ever seen. 

 

After the formalities, Lady Ursa turned to Mai with a beautiful smile and dipped her head in a slight bow. "And you must be Lady Mai," she said kindly. "It is an honor to welcome you into our family." 

 

Mai curtsied, repeating the words Mother had told her to say. "Thank you, Princess. It is an honor to be here." 

 

While the adults engaged in more conversation, Mai spared a glance at the boy, presumably Prince Zuko. Her husband-to-be. He wasn't even looking at her, she noted, only gazing anxiously at his mother. _Truly impressive_ , Mai thought, trying not to roll her eyes. _Just great._  

 

Princess Ursa wrenched her hand out of her son's grasp a moment later. "Well, Lady Michi, I think it's time we let the children get to know each other, yes?" 

 

"Of course, Milady. Excellent idea," Mother gushed. 

 

 _Why doesn't she just talk normally?_ Mai wondered. She didn't think Ursa would mind. But she didn't say anything. 

 

"I'll take you to the gardens and greenhouse." Turning to Zuko, she continued, "we'll be back in one hour, dear. Be a gentleman." Giving Mai one last smile, the two women left them alone. 

 

Nothing left to distract him, Zuko actually looked at her now, allowing her to see more of him. He was small and lanky, definitely not bad-looking, but he was staring at her with something akin to terror on his face. 

 

It occurred to Mai that he had probably had as much say in the matter as she did - virtually none. It made her feel a little better. 

 

Finally, Zuko seemed to muster his courage and break the increasingly awkward silence. "Er - hi." 

 

 _Eloquent. You can really tell he's royalty_. She curtsied again. "My prince."

 

"Uh - you can just call me Zuko."

 

"Alright. Zuko."

 

More silence. Zuko fidgeted uncomfortably under Mai's cool gaze, obviously fighting for something to say. "I - uh - I like your dress."

 

"Thanks." She probably could have started a conversation herself, but it was somewhat amusing watching a prince of the Fire Nation struggle to respond to her monosyllabic answers. 

 

"I - I made this for you." Zuko held out a small piece of parchment, and she took it. One of the corners was slightly singed, as if he had left it too close to a candle. But it had the characters of her name spelled out in a clumsy attempt at calligraphy, with a tiny stylized flame at the end. 

 

"It's to hang in your room," he explained. "What do you think?" he added nervously.

 

Wait - he was actually asking her opinion? Somewhat startled, she blinked. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I mean, what do you think? Do you like it?"

 

"Do you want me to be _honest_?" she asked dubiously. 

 

"Er - yes please."

 

"It looks stupid and amateurish," she answered, momentarily reveling in voicing her thoughts. "But...I also like it. Thank you."

 

Zuko blushed and grinned, and Mai decided she liked him. 

 

***

 

It was on her next visit that she met Princess Azula and Ty Lee. 

 

Zuko was showing her around the gardens, more confident than last time, and Mai would sometimes catch glimpses of him vaguely smiling at her like she was the greatest thing he had ever seen when he thought she wasn't looking. 

 

They were just coming to the turtle-duck pond when a bright, bubbly voice exclaimed, "I _love_ your bow!" 

 

Mai grimaced at the mere thought of the hot pink monstrosity her mother had forced her to wear that day - how anyone could _love_ it was beyond her. But the tiny girl with the long brown braid certainly looked like she loved it. She cartwheeled up to Mai with a huge smile. "It's so pretty! I'm Ty Lee."

 

"Uh - thanks?" Mai responded lamely, somewhat overwhelmed by Ty Lee's enthusiasm.  

 

Ty Lee was followed by another girl clad in dark red. She looked so much like Princess Ursa that Mai guessed it was Zuko's sister Azula. 

 

Azula ignored Mai entirely, instead strolling casually over to her brother. "Is this your new girlfriend, Zuzu?"

 

Zuko flushed. "Go away, Azula! No one invited you!"

 

Azula rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know. If she's going to be your wife, _someone_ needs to warn her that you wet the bed, don't you think?"

 

Zuko turned redder than he already was. "That's not _true!_ " he yelped. Azula snickered. 

 

Almost every time after that, Mai met with Azula and Ty Lee. Azula was confident and always said whatever she thought. Ty Lee was friendly and cheery and always hugged Mai when she saw her. Mai decided she liked them. 

And despite what Azula said, Mai couldn't help but blush a little whenever Zuko walked by them. 

***

When they were thirteen, everything changed. 

 

Mai had learned pieces of Zuko over time; he was shy, and awkward, but also very brave and stubborn when he set his mind to it. What he thought was right, was right, and nothing would change his mind. She'd seen him argue and fight with his sister enough to know. And when Princess Ursa had mysteriously disappeared three years ago, he'd been heartbroken, but stronger than she had ever thought he could be without his mother. 

 

He was also an idiot.

 

"What were you thinking?!" Mai demanded, for once not bothering to keep her voice down. Because Zuko had not kept his stupid mouth shut and his stupid opinions to himself like they were supposed to - 

 

"That general was going to sacrifice an entire division," he yelled, escalated by her own anger. "I couldn't let that happen."

 

"But that wasn't your place to challenge him! Now you have to duel - do you think you can win?"

 

Zuko grinned. "All those generals are used to sitting behind desks and staring at maps. I can take him."

 

"Whatever," she muttered. "You're still an idiot."

 

And thirteen and full of passion and spurred on by the promise of glory in the arena, he had pulled her close and kissed her. 

 

***

She went to see his Agni Kai. Even if she was his betrothed, she didn't particularly want anyone to think she _agreed_ with his actions. Especially if he lost. 

 

So she sat high, high up in the stands, where she could see everything but remain relatively out of sight. Azula was somewhere closer to the ground. She wasn't sure where Ty Lee was. 

 

Zuko emerged from his side of the arena, looking cool and confident. Mai thought about the stammering boy she had met five years ago and suppressed a smile, the feeling of his lips on hers still lingering. That idiot. He would be fine. 

 

Suddenly, she noticed something that made her blood run cold, even in the heat of the day. The box for the Council of Generals was completely full. Shouldn't one chair be empty, for the duel? Who was Zuko's opponent? Something was wrong...

 

Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Firelord Ozai stepped out on the opposite side. 

 

Mai wondered how many people were expecting this, knew this would happen. The stands were deathly silent - as high up as she was, she could hear everything. Mai was suddenly very, very afraid. 

 

She watched as Zuko dropped to his knees -  "I'm sorry I spoke out of turn - I won't fight you -"

 

She knew some people will think him a coward, refusing to fight his father. Mai thought she had never seen him look braver. 

 

She heard in response, "You will learn respect...and suffering will be your teacher."

 

And then the fire. Mai made her face a perfect stone mask.

 

***

 She went to see him after, too. Technically, he was in disgrace, and no one was allowed to see him for anything other than strict business, but Mai could not find it in herself to care. After all, who knew how long he would be gone? He would soon be in exile, with the sole condition of his return based on the capture of the missing Avatar. 

 

Mai said nothing to her parents, or even to Azula and Ty Lee. It wasn't her place to have an opinion, even if he was her betrothed. As far as she was concerned, the Firelord's word was law. 

 

So she said nothing. But here she was, standing outside the small medical wing, and she thought maybe that said enough. 

 

It was unguarded, so she peered around for a moment and eased inside. 

 

Someone else, to her surprise, was already there. She recognized General Iroh, the Firelord's brother and Zuko's uncle, seated in a chair next to the pale, bandaged figure in the bed. Mai froze, but the General only smiled when he saw her. She thought his eyes seemed sad. "Hello, Lady Mai."

 

Mai dropped into a curtsy out of instinct. 

 

"Are you here to see my nephew?"

 

 _No, I just wanted to come down to the hospital wing for no apparent reason._ "Yes." 

 

Iroh rose stiffly and groaned slightly. "Well. I must fetch more medicine for him. Would you mind watching him while I am gone?"

 

His tact was refreshing. Mai shook her head wordlessly. 

 

"Thank you, lady." And he was gone. 

 

Zuko looked entirely too small in the bed, the left side of his face swathed in bandages. He didn't smell like Zuko, like smoke and the incense of the palace, he just smelled like antiseptic. He was either asleep or unconscious, probably drugged on painkiller. After a moment's hesitation, Mai eased into the chair, and after a moment later, took his hand. It wasn't like he would notice. 

 

She didn't know if his banishment nullified their betrothal or not. She did know that she didn't care. Even if she was no longer bound to him...she had made her own choice. 

 

"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an epilogue of sorts. Set during "Tales of Ba Sing Se"

Zuko felt Jin's lips press lightly against his own, and he was somewhat surprised when he found himself leaning in to reciprocate. 

 

Jin was wonderful, she really was. She was funny and outgoing and charming; she kind of reminded him of Ty Lee, but Jin was less annoying. And she probably wouldn't chi-block him if Azula asked her to. 

 

And she was the first person in a long time to make him genuinely feel... _happy_...

 

The words whispered unbidden into his mind.

 

_I'll be waiting for you._

 

He pulled away. 

 

"What's wrong?" Jin's eyes were wide and confused and hurt; Zuko hated himself for letting her think they had a chance, that he was interested. He hadn't meant to lead her on. She didn't deserve this. He consoled himself with the fact that she didn't really love _him_ \- she had kissed Lee, the tea server, not the banished prince of the Fire Nation. She wouldn't look at him like that if she knew who he really was. 

 

And Mai. He couldn't betray Mai. _I'll be waiting for you._  

 

The words had come from a drugged, high-fevered blur in the earliest days of his banishment. He wasn't sure if it was really her, or if he had hallucinated the whole thing. He had never asked Uncle, because he thought he had probably imagined the whole thing; he didn't think the real Mai could ever sound so sad. But he had never asked, because he didn't want his suspicions confirmed. 

 

Even if she wasn't waiting for him, even if she had moved on, loved someone else, he would return to her. 

 

"It's complicated," he told Jin. "I have to go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me alive

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments guys
> 
> I've never written for Mai before, so if anyone seemed OOC please let me know


End file.
